My Hero Academia Chapter
by Yarheeguy
Summary: (MHA x DBD) this is my idea for a chapter based on the characters of My Hero Academia, this will be a mixture of the characters experiencing the Enitty's realm and how they work gameplay wise, this will cover 1 Killer and 1 Survivor idea.
1. The Schoolgirl

**First off, I want to say that I thought about this idea for awhile, I know this is very unlikley that this would happen, which is why I decided to make this as a fanfiction as a concept and idea, as well as a story based around it, I hope you enjoy this concept**

**(please note that I haven't read the Manga of Boku No Hero Academia, only watching the Anime, so while I'm making this, pleaser don't give me Manga spoiler)**

**Let's start this chapter idea with the Killer - The Schoolgirl (Himiko Toga)**

* * *

Blood, the joy Himiko Toga takes in this twisted hero society.

Ever since she gotten her quirk, she knew that she needs blood for her quirk to work, when others knew about her, they turned her down, called her a freak, a liability, a villain.

That's all she can be in this world.

When she found out about the Hero killer Stain, with his attempts to shape society by murdering fake heroes who only wants fame and fortune, she was inspired, so much so that she followed his example by committing a series of murders, she does this by finding people in alleyways, cutting them so bad and leave them to bleed out.

That's what she was doing at this moment.

Toga's journey was a crazy ride so far, she had joined the League of Villains, who follows Stain's ideals, she wasn't sure if the leader liked the ideals or if he had a plan, but she doesn't care. All she wants in her life is blood, and watching people bleed gives her the greatest joy.

So when she taken a break from the League, she decided to cut another person, it was easy as spreading bread with butter, this man was in an isolated area, so no one will be around to catch her in the act, she has spare time to watch the man suffer, breathing his dear life to survive, the blood coming out of his deep cuts, the several cuts all over his body.

She watches this man die, it excited her.

She knew that this man will eventually pass out, the fun will run out and she has to get out of the crime scene before someone eventually notice, if only this society wasn't so unfair, if only she can do this constantly, if only she lived in a world where she can do what she wants all the time.

**_"Potential have seen"_**

A creepy whisper in Toga's ears, she quickly turn around and swing her knife, attacking the one who whispered.

But to her surprise, no one was there.

**_"You will be aid me in my Realm"_**

Toga started to feel afraid, someone was out there, a hero? Another villain? Maybe this guy has a quirk that turns him invisible, or worse.

**_"I will guide you to this new path"_**

"What?" Toga spoke as she turns around, in the direction of the bleeding out body, but to her own surprise, the body wasn't there, in fact, the wall where the body laid was gone too, so was the concrete floor, instead, it was dirt and grass.

She looked around her surroundings, she was in the alleyway anymore, bat an entrance of a big building. Where was she? She doesn't know?

The voice whispered in her ear once again, _**"enter the labyrinth, find them, and sacrifice them"**_

She want to deny this voice, she wants to find another way out, but there was only one entrance, if this voice brought her in this place, all she can do is follow.

She enters the building, the interior was grey but has this blue atmosphere that gives a creepy vibe around the place, there are objects, seats, plants, all over the place, she even sees a make shift structure with a meat hook hanging on the front, she both was interested but cautious about this place.

Toga resume exploring until she heard a mechanical sound nearby, her senses tell her to go towards it, she went around the corner to find a generator that was running, not entirely, but working, there she found two figures she never seen before, a brownish-blonde haired girl wearing a pink and black coat with a pink cloth wrapped around on her right hand. The other girl was more of a Caucasian appearance, she wore a grey beanie over her black hair, a green vest and skinny jeans.

As Toga stood there, seeing the two girls on the generator, the beanie girl turn to notice her, "huh, looks like we got a new recruit" she said in… English? A language Toga once learned during her time in school as one of the subjects, but never bothered to remember any words from those lessons, she doesn't know what she was saying, fortunately, the other girl, spoke in accented English, "Nea, I don't think she understand you" she then turns to Toga, speaking in Japanese, "can you understand me?"

She was mostly confused, how did she gone from killing a man, then hearing a voice, then going into this strange building to meet these two girls, one that she doesn't know what she was saying. On top of that, the voice came back.

**_"You found them, attack them when they least expected"_**

_Oh. _Toga thought.

_That's why this voice brought me here._

_The voice wants them dead, it wants me to attack them and watch them bleed._

With that, the girl in the school uniform couldn't help but smile, grinning while facing the girl named Nea, while the girl in pink was unsettled from the new face' smile, she notice that he teeth had more of a vampire look, that's when she realized a terrible truth about this new face.

Without warning, without a chance of warning, Toga jump straight Nea, and slash her with a small knife, one that she had been holding the entire time, one that she couldn't see.

She quickly get off the generator and started to run, abandoning her friend, hearing the mad laughter of the new girl, the new killer, she was a far distance from the dangerous girl, but she can hear a loud shout from the girl in the school outfit, in Japanese, "this is going to be fun!"

After Toga's laughter, she turns to see the bleeding girl, trying to crawl away from her, she sees the blood trails, the sensation of blood got her tingled up everywhere, she enjoys the moment until she jumps on her, holding her knife, ready to finish her off.

**_"Don't kill her"_**

Before she could make the finishing blow, she heard the voice telling her not to kill this girl, "what do you mean?" she questions, without care if the beanie girl heard her, not that she could understand her anyway.

**_"Carry her, bring her to the hooks"_**

She looks at the feared girl, she wants to kill her, she wants to be the one who commits murder, but she must applied to the voice, so she grabs Nea off the ground and carry her over her shoulder, at first, she thought that it would be difficult to carry her, based on her own strength, but to her own surprise, she can fully carry her on her shoulder like a box with no weight.

She found a nearby hook in an open with many empty beds and a red locker, following the voice's wishes, she places Nea onto the hook.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as the sharp point of the hook pierced through her body, Toga sees the blood dripping down from the hook, watching the blood staining the green vest, she felt happy watching her bleed on the hook, way better than killing her. "So" the girl in the school uniform said to the invisible voice, "what's next?"

_**"Find the others, find the girl who ran away"**_

"And what about this girl?" Toga said, staring at her own bloody blade, that was attached to a sucking machine on her back, it collected such blood from the beanie girl.

_**"Leave her, I'll deal with her"**_

With that, Toga started her own work, if there's others, she will hook them, as she left the room, she thought of a good idea, a better way to attack new faces.

* * *

Yui Kimura felt ashamed.

She didn't know the new girl was the killer, unlike the gross, horrible looking monsters in this place, this girl looked like a normal human being.

Besides the vampire teeth of course, and some might say that the yellow eyes can be unsettling as well, then again, Ash has his metal hand.

She was roaming the hallways of this close corner building, since she entered this world, she learn that she had to do three objectives in order to survive.

Repair generators.

Escape place.

Help others.

_Help others, _Yui had failed one of the three objectives, she couldn't save Nea when she was attacked, what was she suppose to do? She couldn't fight her, since the entity made killers so strong that fighting back isn't an option, she had to run, so she wouldn't get attacked by this girl.

Perhaps she an rescue Nea from the hook, then heal her.

She walked towards another generator, to find two people repairing them, one was Jake Park, a guy that she knew in the last few weeks being here, the other was… Nea?

Nea was repairing the generator with Jake, not only that, but she was fully healed, it only been a few minutes since Yui heard her scream, did Jake rescued her? Did Tapp rescued her?

"Oh hey Yui" Jake said in English, after some time in this strange place, she had to learn English since the majority of survivors are Americans or mainly speaks English, so far she was good at the language, Adam was a great help since he was a teacher, but she still have to learn more before she could speak the language better, "almost finishing up the generator" Yui could tell, the generator was running so fast that it will be fully operational in seconds, so no need to help them.

What she notices however, was Nea, who was repairing the generator opposite to Jake, she didn't notice Yui, but more focus on the generator.

Then the generator clicked, it was now fully optional, the light above brighten the room, 1 generator down, 4 more to go.

Jake turns around, standing straight after repairing the generator, "alright, off to the…"

Suddenly, Jake was grabbed, of everyone, grabbed by Nea.

Yui sees Jake, shocked to see Nea's going over the generator, hands around his neck, he notices a blade coming out of her hand, and now help to his neck, he was frightened beyond belief, Yui was as well, what was Nea doing? Why is she holding a knife? Why is she doing this?

The next thing that happened, made Yui realized the capabilities of the new killer.

Nea started to melt away, the pale wax dripped over the generator, until it reveals a figure under the coat of wax like liquid.

It was her, the yellow eyes, the open, smiling vampire teeth, holding her blade against Jake's neck.

Yui could see the fear from Jake, he stood still, couldn't move his head but trying to see the one who grabbed him, he barely managed to get a glance of the girl before an Entity arm popped out from the ground and stabbed Jake in the gut, ending his life quickly.

The pink girl watched in horror as the Schoolgirl hold Jake down to be sacrificed by the Entity, how did she do that? How can she shift into Nea? Is that one of her abilities? She was used to killers that either lay bear traps, rush towards them or appear out of nowhere, but shifting into other people? That is a game changer.

After Jake was killed, the killed stepped around the generator, cleaning her knife with her skirt before facing Yui.

Without thought, the pink haired girl ran away, being chased by the new killer, she luckily found a pallet and used it to stun the Schoolgirl before running away, leaving the chase from the killer.

* * *

For Toga, she was having fun, chasing around victims, cutting them, putting them on hooks, and disguising as them, they didn't even notice that their own was her all along, especially with the green coat guy.

There were no police to arrest her, well except the dark skin man in the police uniform, but for her, he wasn't hard to take down. No heroes to ruin her fun, just her, this dark building and four people that she has to hunt down.

After a few chases, a few transforming and attacking, she managed to sacrifice the beanie girl and hooked the policeman, all that's left was the pink girl.

After looking around, she eventually found her in the main room, a room that has fuzzy screens above, with recorded screams as it plays.

"I can see you" Toga speaks out as the girl in pink came out, pulling up a pallet that she'd used to stun her, "try to attack me, and I'll pull this pallet down" the claim from the girl seems to be a threat, but all Toga giggled in humor, "what's so funny?" the girl in pink was confused from the laughter, she would be "oh nothing, it's just so sudden, first I've help the league change the world, and now I'm here, killing all your friends, I'm very surprised you haven't used your quirks"

From the continuous made laughter from the girl in the school uniform, Yui raised a brow from a word, "quirks?" she asked, "what do you mean quirks"

"Seriously?" Toga said, surprised to hear someone who doesn't know what a quirk is, "you know, it's powers or enhancement… it's hard to explain it…"

It was really weird that there was someone who doesn't know what quirk are, that like not knowing what breathing is, "well either way, the voice wants you dead, don't know why, but it's in my head, so screw it"

They then hear a scream in the distance, indicating that the policeman was sacrificed.

"Well, looks like you're left" Toga aims her blade right at the pink girl, who was looking around, she quickly looked to her left then face the girl, "what's your name by the way? Just curious" she was almost close, but give enough time to give an answer, "Kimura Yui"

"Interesting name, mine is Toga Himiko" she then threw her knife in the air and catch it, ready to attack, "and you're mine!" she then take a swing, but was stunned by the pallet, after recovering and breaking the pallet, she went turn around to see a closed hatch, with no Yui.

"Hmm…" Toga smiled, "guess she's gone, this was great"

**_"Next time, I expect you to eliminate everyone, don't disappoint me"_**

"If you say so voice in my head," she said she starts to head to the exit of the building, skipping along the way.

"maybe I can give you a name, what do you like to be called?"

_**"Most mortals call me… the Entity"**_

Toga's stay in the Entity's Realm has begun.

* * *

**Next: The Schoolgirl's abilities and perks**


	2. The Schoolgirl's Stats and Abilities

**okay, here is the abilities, stats and perks for the Schoolgirl, this is my concept on how she would play if she would be in the game, please note that this is just a concept and I am just predicting things.**

**Another and obvious note that this is a concept of a survivor-disguised killer, while Behavior once said that it would be difficult to make a killer that can change into a survivor, I thought about how it can be possible and how it can work, I've done this by using Toga from My Hero Academia as a killer.**

* * *

**Height: **Average

**Speed:** 115%

**Terror Radius: **24 Meters

**Weapon: Blood Consumed Knife**

The Schoolgirl's main weapon is a simple yet special small knife, unlike Clown, Legion, Shape and Ghost Face, her knife has either have a tube attached to the handle or connected to a machine behind her back (depend on the weapon cosmetics), which relates to her abilities.

**Ability: Transform**

The Schoolgirl's ability would be more unique than the other killers, since her Quirk allows her to transform into the victim by drinking their blood, which applies here for her unique ability.

Just like the Oni, she can collect blood from blood orbs from injured survivors or by hitting them, once blood is collected, she can activate 'Transform' in which she consume the blood and transform into the survivor from their collected blood. The duration of how long she can stay in the survivor form depends on how much blood she collects, in addition, if she collects another survivor's blood, the blood collecting resets.

While in survivor form, she would behave and act like a survivor (she would still be in first person however), with no terror radius and can even be in injured state if the survivor she supposed to be is also in the same state. She can also repair generators in survivor form. If she managed to complete a generator with another survivor, a special animation is active where she sacrifices the survivor by grabbing them and have the Entity pops out and stab the shocked survivor.

While being a survivor gives the advantage of blending in with the survivors, staying in the form is difficult, if she or another survivor with her fails a skill check while repairing generators, stun by flashlight/pallet/locker perk, attack with her knife or the ability activation duration expires, she would transform back to her original form, with a short stun penalty that slows her down.

**Perks:**

1 – **Stain's Legacy**

You are excited from seeing survivors suffer that it gives you an adrenaline shot

When you are **30/30/30 meters** in the radius of a survivor in the **dying** state, your movement speed is increased by **4%/8%/12%,** it the perk won't activate if the dying state survivor is recovered or picked up.

2 – **Spreading Fear**

Survivors are so scared that they couldn't trust anyone anymore.

When hitting a survivor with a basic attack, the Survivor will be in the **Feared** State until healed, this Perk can only be activated **3 times per trail**, and has a cooldown duration of **240/230/220 seconds**

3 – **All for One**

When there's one survivor left, their will to escape becomes rapid when options are cut out.

When activating the **End Game Collapse **by closing the hatch, 1 of the two the escape gate **will be disabled**, leaving the survivors to only escape via the hatch with a key or the other and only gate

**New survivor status effect - Feared:**

When a Survivor is in the Feared State, the survivor will have a terror radius of 24 meters, which sends false alarm heartbeats to other survivors when they're in the Survivor's terror radius, the survivor with this state will have a note that they are Feared but won't hear their own heartbeat.

* * *

**Next: Survivor story**

**While I am writing the next part, which would be about the survivor of this ****chapter**** idea, I'm curious to know who you think the survivor would be. who do you think from MHA that can be a good survivor for DBD? **

**I already thought of an idea, so here's a couple of hints, which can also make you think about who would be good to be a survivor for this chapter idea:**

**1) they won't be able to use their Quirks in the Entity's Realm, this is because the Entity, being a powerful being that can mutate killers in horrible forms, had silenced their quirks, so they would be as Quirkless as the survivors in the Realm**

**2) the survivor is not a Mutant type Quirk user**


	3. Bakugo Katsuki

Ever since he gained his Quirk, Katsuki Bakugo wanted to become the world's greatest hero.

He trained hard and learn so much, he tries to surpass everyone, hoping to even surpass his idol, the Symbol of Peace, All Might.

But ever since he applied to U.A, the path to become a hero had a interesting yet frustrating turns, with his fellow classmates, such as Todoroki and his longtime friend Midoriya, getting the best of him on several occasions.

But he never gives up.

Ever since his class entered their dorms, Bakugo went on the same route to get to the school building and to get back at the dorms.

However, due to his classmates making arrangements that he doesn't want to participate, he decided to take a different route, taking another path with more trees, hoping to find a shortcut.

After a long time wandering through the path, the blonde boy thought about his time at U.A, he lost to Midoriya in the hero vs villain match, he didn't earn first place at the U.A sport festival obstacle race, even though he won the entire tournament, he didn't felt that he earn the win, he was kidnapped by the League of Villains only to be rescued, and for the latest, he failed the provisional license exam.

He was now stepping behind his classmates, that brought him rage, anger.

He made a long-time promise, never back down, to rise above and beat everyone in order to become number one.

But unknown to Bakugo, until it was too late, fate brings him towards a different path.

It only taken a while from his frustrations that made him realize his surroundings. He looked around, no longer the trees were green, they were dying brown, no longer the sky was orange, it was a dark blue.

_Dammit,_ Bakugo thought, _I made a wrong turn, I should head back. _But just as he went to the other direction, the pathway he went through was no longer there, instead, it was a brick wall, layered by tall grass.

Katsuki was sure he was walking on a path, where was he? Was he still in the campus grounds of U.A? is something else was going on?

The blonde boy turns around, facing away from the wall, when he notices a new figure right in front of him. By the visuals alone, Bakugo knew that he was a villain.

The man was tall, he wore brown overalls with visible arms, that was covered in spikes and cuts, his face was covered by a mask, a carved wooden mask, complete with a make shift blunt weapon that has a blade, it's not a sword or any form of sword, but getting hit by that sword would hurt, if any of his students saw this man, they would be full of terror just by looking at him.

But not Katsuki.

"Try to scare me, villain?" Bakugo spoke, getting angry at the masked man, who stood there, watching the U.A student.

Bakugo on the other hand was prepared to beat down this villain, he was far away from the public to be in trouble from it, and he had experience of facing villains before, especially when he was kidnapped by the League of Villains, it was the second time he was captured. He won't let it happen again.

"Go ahead and fight me!" Bakugo shouted, opening his fists to prepare his fight.

However, the second he opens his hands to puff up ready explosions, his quirk didn't activate, he looked at his own hands, closing and opening his fist, shaking the arm, but no explosion came out of his hands.

All his life, he was used to his own quirk, used it constantly to improve his abilities, even before U.A he make sure he becomes the best at fighting.

But without his quirk… what can he do?

Bakugo tried so hard to make at least a small explosion from his palms, that he forgotten the villain in front of him, by the time he looked up to see the masked figure, he used his weapon to slash the blonde student.

He had endured many attacks, but this attack was more lethal, if he didn't lose focus, he could of dodge it and punch him with his quirk.

Katsuki started to breathe heavily, feeling the pain and rage from the Villain's attack, he felt the cold and rough touch of the wall behind him, he tried to fight the pain, he has to get away.

But he can't, he was suddenly grabbed by the neck from this monster, this villain, this being who attacked him, the U.A Student was choking but screamed in agony, the injury made it ever so painful when the masked villain picked him up by the throat, he tried to scream, not he couldn't make a noise. He hoped that this wasn't some annoying nightmare, none of this can't be real.

He tried to fight it, he reach his arms, trying to attack the masked villain, but to no avail, no that it would help, under the sudden pain and choking, Bakugo saw the wooden smile from the killer's mask, before blacking out…

* * *

His vision was blurred, he hoped that he woken up from his bed, hoped that he was back in the school dorms, hoped to never lose his quirk.

Hoped that it was a nightmare.

When Bakugo woken up, he hoped that the pain was gone, but it's still there, but that wasn't the worst of it. He was hanging in the air, he couldn't touch the ground, the second he looked down, he notice what made him lifted in the air, he was surprised that he didn't notice it before or at least felt pain from it.

A hook pierced through his school blazer, through his own skin, at the side of his shoulder.

He started to breathe heavily, trying to cope with his situation but also be aware of it, after looking at his hook, he looked around, the area was too dark and foggy, all he could barely see was rocks and tall grass surrounding him, trees in the far distance, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

_I need to get off this damn hook! _Bakugo thought just he first tried to grab the hook handle, but his own strength wasn't enough, he then checked his hands, hoping to use his Quirk, but there wasn't a spark or a pop from his hands, _what's going on with my Quirk? Why is nothing coming out of my hands, it's like I was completely quirkle-, _the U.A Sudent shook his head, trying to forget that thought, he doesn't want to admit that he was now Quirkless, that's the last think that he would think of himself, weak.

Katsuki looked up to see where the hook was hanging on, he had the idea of grabbing the support beam to lift himself up off the hook, all he has to do was reach it. He tried to reach with his arms with his own raw strength, but to no avail, when he failed to reach for the beam, black, mantis like arms started to form around him, did this happen every time Bakugo try to reach for the beam?

Just as he tried to reach for the top of the hook a second time, some came around the rocks and through the tall grass, the student stopped to see who was approaching.

It was a man, who wore a white shirt, a blue tie with orange stripes, black pants and glasses, he has the outfit that Iida might wear, but the frightful expression that Deku would make every time Bakugo shouts at him.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help" the glasses boy said in a different language that Bakugo barely use in his classes, English. In order to become the best, he would try to get the top grades the best he could, ending up in the top 5 for exams, with English being one of the subjects, he had to learn the language, but he didn't thought that he would use English when he becomes a Pro Hero. However, that doesn't mean he didn't understand the man, with both certain words that he said and what he learned during English lessions, he could understand those words.

He was trying to help him!

"No! get away!" Bakugo shouted at the top of lunges in his used language, "I don't need help from the likes of you!"

The man wearing a tie was both shocked and confused, he didn't know what the U.A student was saying, but he was looking behind him and around him as well as breathing heavily, as if something or someone was out there.

"I don't know what you're saying" the man continued, he was shaken in fear "but you can't… shout like that, the killer is going to be here any minute" the man in a tie approach Bakugo, holding his hands up to reach for him, "let me save you."

Those four words.

That's all it takes.

It was those four words that Bakugo hates.

He was saved a couple of times, first form the slime monster, then from the League of Villains, and now in this situation, even though he didn't understand most of the man's English words, he did understand those four words.

"I don't need saving, four eyes!" Bakugo grabbed his hook and used his own body to kick the glasses man, "I'll save myself, I don't need to be saved."

From the impact from the blonde student legs, the man was surprised to feel the force of the legs as takes several steps away from Bakugo, only to trigger something that neither he or Katsuki notice.

The man in shirt and tie stepped on a bear trap.

He scream in agony, as the sharp points of the trap went though his legs, "oh god, it's on my leg! Help!" the man in tie said, he tried to get himself free from the trap, using his hands to get the teeth out of his leg, but before he could free himself, another figure approach, it was the same villain, the wooden mask man, the one that attacked Bakugo, now starting at the troubled U.A student and the caught glasses man.

When the glasses man notice, he was speechless, knowing that he had no way out of this mess, the masked man grabbed the glasses and put him over his shoulder.

Just in time for another arm to form, and strike straight into Bakugo's gut, he was distracted by the killer and the worried man, that he didn't notice the arm.

Katsuki Bakugo found himself unable to breathe, he was dead, but still awake, as his body gotten off the hook and lifted into the air, it was the feeling that he wasn't able to describe, only to experience.

He was sacrificed to the Entity

* * *

The second Bakugo regain conscious, he got up breathing heavily as if he woken from a nightmare, was it a nightmare?

If it was, he would be in bed in a bright morning.

But he wasn't, instead, he was at a campfire, surrounded by other people, none of them were recognizable.

* * *

**And so yeah, the Survivor for this chapter idea is Katsuki Bakugo, the angry, hand exploding, Deku bullying, trying to beat everyone doing, student, who gets angry every time someone talks about him.**

**The reason I chose Bakugo is due to the Entity's Realm being his true nightmare. Since it's a place where Survivors are Quirkless and can't fight back the killers, all they can do is run away or hide, it's a place where in order to survive, survivors need to help out on each other, when they get caught and hooked, they have to constantly save each other, when they are injured, they need to heal each other, and all of those survivors are also Quirkless, all of this for all eternity.**

**To Bakugo, that would be his literal hell, and with his mixture of rage, anger, egotism, pride, joy, confidence, focus and stubborn, the Entity would pick him as the perfect candidate to feast upon his emotions.**

**Next: Katsuki Bakugo's Perks**


	4. Bakugo Katsuki's Perks

**okay here are some survivor perks for this chapter idea, all based on Bakugo and his personality, there's also some references here**

* * *

**Default clothing:**

Bakugo wears his U.A school uniform, with an open blazer.

**Playstyle:**

Bakugo is a survivor that works best alone than with others, while also giving support in his own way, with his perks, the killer would likely target Bakugo last, which is why in order to support his teammates, Bakugo would face the killer in order to survive

**Perks: **

1 -** Save Yourselves:**

You are willing to risk yourself to keep others from harm.

You automatically **become the** **obsession. **switching obsessions doesn't work with this perk on and will not activate if another has this perk.

Whenever your aura is shown to the killer, **other auras will not be visible** to the killer.

_"these people don't matter, the only thing that's important is that I beat them" - Katsuki Bakugo_

2 - **Shinu:**

even in death, you become a martyr for escape

If the survivor with the perk was **sacrificed to the entity**, **1 random generator will automatically be fixed**, in which the sacrificed survivor will gain an extra **80/120/150%** of repaired bloodpoints

This perk will not activate if the survivor dies from **Moris** or **bleed outs**.

_"if you really want to be a hero that badly there actually might be another way, just prey that you be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swine dive off the roof of the building" - Bakugo Katsuki_

3 - **One for All:**

While survivors rescue themselves, you keep the killer focused

when you are in the chase, all repair/healing/actions speed are increased by **10/15/20%** for other survivors, but when you are healing yourself or being healed by another survivor, all repair/healing/action are decreased by **30/20/10%** for other survivors

_"that just standing up, you are strong" - Bakugo Katsuki_

* * *

**I hope you like his perks I thought hard and had to watch the animes to find some quotes for Bakugo, I also hope you like the chapter idea with the survivor and killer, I haven't thought of a map, though I don't there would be one, if I thought of one, I think it would be better if it merged with an existing realm than making a new one.**

**So there we have it, the killer is Himiko Toga (The Schoolgirl) and the survivor is Katsuki Bakugo.**

**Please let me know what you think of the idea so far, do you like it? do you think there should be improvements? any other suggestions? put it on the review**

**Next Chapter: the Two Meet**


	5. The Two Meet

**Okay time to resume this idea with another chapter, just letting you guys know that I'll be doing one or two more chapters, then I'll finish this fanfiction, this is just an idea and I don't want to resume their experience because I'll be running out of idea,**

**there might be a chance that I'll be making new chapters with the continuity of the this idea, but it depends on how busy I am.**

**but right now, enjoy this chapter, which focus on both Toga and Bakugo.**

* * *

"Looks like we got a new one" the boy in blue said towards the group of people, who sees Bakugo on the ground.

The U.A Student was dead, he was hooked and stabbed, only to find himself at a campfire, surrounded by strangers, there were seven of them.

The mentioned boy wearing a blue jacket and a shirt with a white tree.

A man with white hair on the sides, who has a metal right hand.

And girl with a green shirt and beanie.

There was a fallen log by the campfire, where the remaining people were siting.

A girl in a black and pink jacket.

A dark skin man who wore a long white jacket.

And girl who wore a white patterned jumper.

"Come on" the blue shirt man said in English, pulling up a metal hand towards the confused student, "you need to get up, don't wanna lay on the floor all day."

Bakugo felt a sense of anger from the man's offer to help, he instead stood up on his own with an angered grin on his face.

"Okay, I guess you went through a trial," the metal hand continued, "must be hard, but don't worry, we've been here before, if you need any question…"

"Where. The hell. Am I?"

Bakugo interrupted, using English this time, though he's not fond of the language, he has to use it so they can at least understand him

The metal hand man chuckled while the other two looked at both of them, seeing the anger from the new face, they were concerned that the metal hand man wouldn't say anything stupid, though they know how the metal hand man was like.

"well, that's a whole another question, even I don't know, none of us know."

"that's not good enough!" Bakugo barked, in his usual language, "if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I'lll blow you to bits!"

The beanie girl scratched her head, not understand a single word from the new face, "oh geez, we got a foreigner" "what did you call me bean head?!" the U.A Student resume to scream, understanding a few words but not 'foreigner', the girl in the beanie turns her head to the campfire, "Adam, we might need your help here."

The dark skin man wearing a white coat stood up, according to the green vest girl, this man is named 'Adam'

"What is it Nea?" the man asked in English as he arrived at the scene, "hey, do you know what's going on here? these people are worthless to ask!" the boy shouted at Adam, in which he response with a sigh, he spoke out, in a different language, only that caught Bakugo off guard, "let me guess, you can only speak Japanese?"

To the U.A student surprise, he thought that everyone at the campfire are just a bunch of English speakers, except maybe the pink clothing girl, he notice some writing on her jacket that was understandable to him, so when Adam spoke in Japanese, he could talk normally, "yeah, now start talking, where am I? who are you people? How come I died and now here"

"All of your question will be answered, take a seat at the campfire and I'll explain everything."

With nowhere to go, and not understanding what's going on, Bakugo followed Adam, before he sat down on one of the logs, the man introduce him to everybody, "the name's Francis, Francis Adam," he started on himself before pointing at each person, "the metal hand is Ash, then Quintin, Nea, Nancy and Kimura" Adam finished the introductions as they sat down near the warm campfire.

"So, what's your name?"

From hearing that alone, the U.A Student softly chuckles, "seriously? You don't know who I am? One of the Students of U.A? the winner of this year first years U.A Sports festival? Then again, none of you are from Japan consider your names and looks."

"Actually, I used to live in Japan before taken here" Adam corrected, "I guess just like some of us, you're from a different world."

"What do you mean a different world? I don't understand..."

"Allow me to explain the whole situation of… this entire place… but first, what's your name."

the U.A student sighs, if no one knows who he is, it's better to say his name, "Bakugo, Bakugo Katsuki."

* * *

Toga wandered though the forest, it felt like forever since she was at the building, while it was fun chasing down survivors and killing them, she didn't expect to walk so long, but she wasn't exhausted, somehow her feet wasn't tired, she can walk through the woods all day and wouldn't feel sleepy.

However she was downright bored.

"ugh! Entity!" she groaned, shouting for the mysterious being, with her voice echoing the woods, "where do I need to do go?"

The voice didn't replied, though distracted to notice due to her voice covering her ears, she notice a shadow in front of her, it grew, the moonlight was behind her and it didn't move, in fact, the shadow shows another person, they were behind her.

Like the cautious villain she was, Toga reacted and slash her blade towards the thing behind her, but her blade was greeted by another, the person stopped her blade with their own, the Schoolgirl can see the person, a girl, wearing a white mask.

The mask was white, with four two circles that suppose to be eyes, with a smile on the bottom, she notices the top side of the mask, it was splattered in blood, that gave a great indication.

"Let me guess, you're a villain?" Toga smiled as she looked at the person who has a body of a female, she worn a grey hoodie with a hood on, light brown jeans and fingerless gloves, just wearing the mask shows that she wants to hide her identity, so that means she is a villain, probably low-ranked goons, she sure dressed like one.

"You can say that" the masked girl spoke in English, but as her lips move, Toga heard a whisper, it was the Entity, since she heard the voice, it has been talking to her in Japanese, so when it came back, it was there to translate the mask girl's words so she can understand.

"But here, we're usually called Killers, but I guess it works." The girl then pull away her knife, same goes with Toga, "you must be new, glad to meet another killer who can talk."

Suddenly, three more figures moved from the trees and entered the scene, like the mask girl, they were also wearing masks, one wore a mask exactly like the girl, even wearing similar clothes, but slight difference such as the person being male and the blood was smeared on the side of the mouth. The second wore clothing that was blacker than the rest, with a black and white mask that looked like a skull, it wasn't the same as the other masks, more like a cloak to cover his face. The third wore an old blue hoodie, with pink hair going out of her hood, her mask was three broken pieces stitched together, with the strings forming zig-zags, there were small cracks that show her face, but they were too thin to see anything.

"I'm Julie by the way," the mask girl greeted, moving her mask up showing her face, she then points to her friends, "that's Frank, Joey and Susie and we are the Legion"

"Well hello new friends, my name is Toga Himiko" Toga giggled from introducing herself. "I'm guessing you are also working with the Entity, the voice in your head"

"Indeed, sailor girl" the black Legion guy named Joey said "have you been in one of trials yet?"

"Oh yeah, killed three back at the screaming building place."

"Sweet," Frank commented "we only managed to kill two each on our own first trials" except Susie, she didn't kill anybody" as he talked, Toga notice Susie who seemed discomfort, holding her arm and looking away from the group, she didn't talked.

**"The next trial is soon, Toga, I will transport you to another realm."**

Everyone looked up from the Entity's words, "looks like your trial is next," Toga and Julie looked down to each other, "if you want to hang out, just meet us at the Resort cabin in Ormond."

"Where do I go" Toga curiously ask.

"Just tell the Entity to take you there, hope too see you again, Schoolgirl."

And with that, the Schoolgirl's vision change, once looking at Julie and the Legion gang, now in a completely different place, the scenery changed from a dark blue to a bright orange, surrounded by cornfields.

"Lets go hunting" Toga proudly said with a twisted smile on her face"

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Bakugo said as he heard everything from Adam about his surroundings "we are in a completely different world, a world where we are summoned to different places where we have to get out, while being hunted down by killers who tries to hook us, and being on those hook are bad because of this 'monster' who kills us"

Adam nodded from Bakugo's understanding

"Well, can you guys tell me your Quirks then,"

There was silence for a few seconds, as Adam was confused from what Bakugo meant by quirks, "I don't know what you mean by 'Quirks', I doubt any of us have one" from that answer alone, the U.A Student stand up and gave an angered action, "well this is just perfect!" he shouted sarcastically.

"Not only my quirk doesn't work here, but I'm surrounded by a bunch of quirkless nobodies."

Out of everyone at the campfire, Yui was the only one who can understand Adam and Katsuki's conversation, thought she didn't cared since it was basic explaining about how this world works, just like every time a new face arrives in this strange place, but when Quirk was mentioned, it caught her attention.

"Bakugo, you know what a Quirk is?"

"of course, I know what a Quirk is you idiot."

As he responded in a angry matter, the boy turns his head, hoping to see the only Asian stranger at the campfire, only to find himself surrounded by cornfields.

He was stunned at first, but let out a breath and calm himself,

_Guess this is one of these 'trials' Adam mentioned, _he thought, _if there's someone out there trying to hunt me, I'll kill them._

* * *

**Okay I just want to mention a personal headcanons that I would like to put out there, it might be true and other might thought of this as well but here's DBD headcannons**

**\- Once the trials ends, the Killers would exit the areas or stay around to do their thing (depend on the killer and realm) they outside the maps are nothing but forests. When a trial starts at the map and the killer aren't suppose to be there, they would be kicked out of the map by the Entity and can't go in until the trial is over**

**\- while outside the maps and trails, it's possible for killers to find other killers, though they would rarely communicate towards each other. The only killers who do communicate and those who have some form of humanity or not twisted and broken enough to attack even the killers, these killers who talk to each other (as of this date) are the Legion, the Pig, the Clown, the Nightmare, the Ghost Face and (in this story) the Schoolgirl,**

**\- if killers attack other killers, they take damage, but won't die and the wound will recover (since the realm won't let the killers die) but if they do, they will be punished by the Entity since it doesn't want their pawns damaged**

**\- the survivors are completely unaware of the Entity but know they are on a different world (since some of them have words that don't add up such as Bill's zombie infested world), however they know there's this monster that attacks them when they're sacrificed, the only ones who know about the Entity's existance are the Killers and those know about its existence from their own worlds like the Observer and Benedict Baker**

**Hope you liked this**

**Next: Toga and Bakugo's second Trail**


	6. The Schoolgirl's Unique Add-on

while I'm writing the next chapter to this idea, I decided to talk about a unique idea that relates to the Schoolgirl's add-on that makes her better in trials and more trickier when survivors have to deal with her.

It's called **Empty** **Blood Sample**

If Toga equips Empty Blood Sample in a trial and managed to obtain a survivor's blood when the trail ends, she loses the Empty Blood Sample add-on but gain a unique add-on **[Survivor]'s Blood Sample 1/2/3**

With one of these sample equipped, Toga automatically gain her ability from the start, so she can transform into the survivor at the start of the trail, the number depends on how much blood was collected in the last trial, which is the duration of the sample, with 3 being the longest. However, the requirement to use the add-on is that the survivor's blood sample has to be same towards the survivor, and if there's more than one of the same survivor, it randomly chooses, if Toga collects blood, before using the survivor ability, then it would reset.

_"At first, you try to model yourself after the person you want, you start dressing like them, thing is, that's not enough, you have to go further." – Himiko Toga_

* * *

These Blood Samples have quotes that talks about the survivor, said by Himiko Toga herself. (these quotes are original and relates to the survivor, think of it like Toga's reaction to the survivors she hunts)

Dwight's Blood Sample:

_"In locker with four eyes, shirt and tie, oh how much I love to watch him die."_

Meg's Blood Sample:

_"She runs fast, but not fast enough, hehehehe."_

Claudette's Blood Sample:

_"Claudie, you try to hide from me, but I will always find you."_

Jake's Blood Sample:

_"For someone who goes off grid, you're not hard to find, I find it easy to cover my tracks"_

Nea's Blood Sample:

_"I like graffiti too, but instead of spray cans, I use blood."_

Laurie's Blood Sample:

_"you think Myers is the very evil being here? Then get a load of me."_

Ace's Blood Sample:

_"Acey, looks like your luck ran out, hehehehe"_

Bill's Blood Sample:

_"Old Soldiers never die, except for this one."_

Feng's Blood Sample:

_"You remind me of Tomura, he likes games, but you seem to be more aggressive and girly, I like that."_

David's Blood Sample:

_"Fight me Davey, I like it when you struggle."_

Quentin's Blood Sample:

_"Night night, sleepy boy, soon you'll be waking up in a real nightmare!"_

Tapp's Blood Sample:

_"Couldn't catch the Jigsaw Villain, so how can you catch me?"_

Kate's Blood Sample:

_"Ugh, guitar country music, not my taste, but I would like your blood."_

Adam's Blood Sample:

_"Pebble man, throw your pebbles, but I know where you throw them."_

Jeff's Blood Sample:

_"You don't talk too much, no matter, I can just cut off your tongue. What difference does it make?"_

Jane's Blood Sample:

_"I'll tell you what you get Jane, you'll get what you celebrities deserve!"_

Ash's Blood Sample:

_"hope I don't turn into a deadite if I taste your blood"_

Nancy's Blood Sample:

_"you want to be a reporter? make news of my own kills!"_

Steve's Blood Sample:

_"Stevey, I like your Scoops Ahoy outfit, especially the scarf, it almost matches mine!"_

Yui's Blood Sample:

_"You don't play by the rules, that's great, I love living in a free world."_

Zarina's Blood Sample:

_"Document me, I want people to know my story"_

Cheryl's Blood Sample:

_"if you thought you escape, the nightmare just begun"_

Felix's blood sample:

_"Your daddy is in another trial, hehehehe"_

Katsuki's Blood Sample:

_"Izuku's bully with exploding hands, I'll make you suffer more than my dear Deku did! Oh I wish he was here…"_

* * *

**Hope you like this Add-on idea**


	7. The Trial

**I know it's been a while, but I was busy, but anyway, here's the next chapter**

* * *

_damn this stupid cornfield,_ Katsuki thought, while he walked though the endless row of rotting corn, he only gotten enough information from the Adam guy, the first and formost thing he told him is to not fight the killers, as they have a most strength, even those who seemed weak, mentioning the time a guy named David King tried to fight back against a killer known as the 'Hillbilly' only to be ripped apart by a chainsaw.

But he doesn't care, if there are killers in this place, he'll kill them, he'll make sure they pay if they have the slightest chance to mess with him.

he suddenly heard the sounds of engines being worked on, he walked towards the sounds, exiting the field to find a generator, along with the blue shirt, black top guy.

Bakugo already forgotten his name.

"New guy" he spoke in English, Katsuki barely understanding him, "help me out with this generator"

Bakugo growls from what he said, "help", he knew that one of the job description of being a Pro Hero is to help others, but he only care about the part where he can beat up villains.

Either way, he start working on the generator, putting his hands inside the metal contraction and try to figure out how to get it fixed, it seemed complicated, but he has to try.

"So, what's your name" the blue shirt guy attempts to give a conversation.

"Katsuki Bakugo" he answers, giving his first name first, knowing that people outside of Japan usually use their first names before their last.

"Well there's no way in hell I'm going to pronounce that, do you mind if I call you Kat?"

"Do I look like a Cat to you?!" Katsuki shouted in his usual language, just as a spark from the generator blew up, causing him to force his hands away from the machine, it might cause a loud bang noise, but it doesn't compare to the U.A Student's scream "GRRRRAAAAHHHH!"

Meanwhile, the blue shirt boy gave an annoyed sigh, "if a killer comes here, all the blame is on you"

"SHUT UP AND WORK ON THE MACHINE!"

* * *

It's already easy.

Someone was already making a scream even Toga can hear, she was about to check on one of the generators, until an angered boyish noise came near her

The scream sounds familiar.

She went to investigate, using the cornfields to hide her presence, by the time she got there, she notice an interesting scene, they didn't notice her just yet.

Two boys, one wearing a blue shirt over a black one which has a white tree. He seems tired and trying to keep himself awake

The other was a U.A student, one that she can clearly recognize.

It was the boy she watched on TV that broadcast the U.A sports festival, the one who won first place in the tournament.

It was the boy that the League of Villains captured, then attempt to recruit, since he seems to be angry and wants to kill things. But overall failed thanks to the awful Pro Heroes.

It was Bakugo Katsuki.

_Rage boy? _Toga curiously thought, _what is he doing here? is he one of the survivors in this trial?_

The thought of it gave her a flustered smile, if he is a survivor, then that's perfect, not only she can attack quirkless foreign survivors, but one of the heroes-in-training.

It was time to strike.

She doesn't have any blood to disguise herself as a fellow survivor, so she has to attack, she went forward and take a swift strike at the nearest boy, the tired boy.

* * *

It was sudden, Bakugo had only time to look up before the killer strike shirt boy, he was at his knees, but not completely injured.

It was a girl, wearing a school uniform, not like U.A or his junior school, but probably from another school, she was wearing a white cardigan, with a red sailor scarf, complete with a blue skirt, she smiled from her strike, looking at her knife then to him.

Finally, some action

"Well, if it isn't Bakugo Katsuki, one of Izuku's classmates" she say with a creepy grin, one that doesn't scare him.

She walked at the side of the generator, Bakugo step back, but was ready for a battle, even without his quirk, he can still beat her.

"Are you in the same class as Izuku? Is he here?"

The student was wide eye from the killer's questions, as memories recalled back when he was captured by the League of Villains. This is the villain who was at the bar counter.

What is she doing here? if she's the killer in this place, what makes her frightening?

It really doesn't matter for Katsuki though, he'll kick her ass, killer or not.

"Take this!" he shouted, making a right hook to the schoolgirl. It doesn't matter if he doesn't have his quirk anymore, he can still fight with his bare fists.

But to his own surprise, the moment, upon the impact of the punch, it was as if his force wasn't effective, the fist touches her face, but she didn't flitch, as if the punch meant nothing.

"Oh, a bonus for this place" she gave an unsettling giggle, right before she gave a slash on Bakugo's face.

_The hell is this? _Bakugo was in shock, looking at his own wounds, before turning to the crazed girl as her knife dries itself and place onto the attached tube.

"How are you enjoying the place?" she asked, bending down at the downed boy, as he tries to get up despite his injury, "I am learning so much about this new realm, and it looks like we're both going to be stuck here, forever."

"As if, bitch" he said, trying to fight back with words, only for her to giggle even more.

"Before, I was always in fear, being afraid to use my quirk, with people call me a monster for using my own talents, which is why I want to be in a world where I can feel free, that's why I join the league… but…" the Schoolgirl then draw her blade near Bakugo, he was thinking of punching her again, but he knew it would be pointless.

"This place… it's probably the next best thing, as long as I follow the Entity's rules I can be who I am in this world, and there's nothing, no one, who can stop me!"

It was a swift rise from the blade, Bakugo had some sense of fear, knowing that he will be strike down from the blade, if the attack wasn't fatal, who knows what she'll do with him.

Ever since he arrived in this place, he tries to do the best he can, like before, he tires to show that he can do things by himself, that he doesn't need anyone, from the moment Deku reached out his hand, he saw himself being weak

For the first time, in a long time, he felt fear, he felt weak. But he refuses the call for help.

"hey, Toga!"

* * *

Upon hearing those words in Japanese, Toga had to turn to see who called her a 'psycho'

She rotates her head to see a figure holding a flashlight, before she could see who it was, the figure turn on the flashlight, the light brighten her view

It was so bright.

She couldn't see anything.

Nothing but the pure whiteness and the streams of read on her eyes.

She screams in her reaction, as if she was blinded by the light, her own mistake, the effect caused her to move away from the U.A hero-in-training, she closed her eyes, in hopes that she can see again by the time she opens them.

She slowly lifted her eyes and she can see.

She quickly turn to find that Bakugo wasn't there, nor the blue shirt tired guy.

_What was that? _She thought

* * *

Yui dragged Bakugo away from Toga, Quintin was hurt, but not bad as the new boy, so he helped her carry Katsuki till they are in a fair distance.

"hold still, let me patch you up" Yui said, as she uses the first aid kit from Quintin to patch Bakugo up.

"I don't need your help… I can-" before the student can raise his tone, Quintin quickly covered his mouth while he attempt to heal him as well.

"Yui, tell Kat to shut the fuck up?"

Bakugo muttered loudly, but was silent from Quintin's mouth, Yui sighed, this new kid might be the death of them in this trial, if he keeps screaming, the killer will find them.

She heard stories of David King attempt to fight back the killers, now he is more calm but still himself.

This kid was him times ten, where even a simple comment will enrage him.

By the time they finish healing Bakugo, Yui try to reason with him, it would be lucky that she ended up in the trial as him, if she or Adam wasn't here, then he would find it hard to communicate with the other survivors, it really reminded her of her first few trials, where everyone can only speak English, making it difficult to communicate, at least until Adam came and talk to her, it really helped her a lot, "alright listen to me" she started looking eye to eye with the mouth covered boy, "if you want to help us, if you want to get out of here, if you want to NOT die, then shut up and listen to me, if you at least squeal just one, then you're on your own, got it!"

Katsuki was still crossed, but understood what she said, his response was a nod, just before Quintin put his hand away from his mouth.

For once, he wasn't screaming.

"Okay, the first rule in this realm, you can't directly fight killers, but there are other ways" Yui then pull out her flashlight, the one she used to blind Toga.

"if you wish to fight, use this to blind them, but be careful, it only has limited battery, I had to use some to save your ass."

The student looked down at the flashlight, not saying a single word, then agrees with Yui's offering, snatching the flashlight off her hand.

"I'm not thanking you, I can manage myself, but thanks for the flashlight." He said in his own form of apologizing.

"I'm sure you can" she sarcastically says, "now I'm going to show you how to heal others, Quintin over there looked injured."

* * *

It's been a while since she last saw the Hero-in-training or that Yui girl, she's been very busy chasing a ginger girl who's good at running, but at least, she managed to catch her and place her on a hook.

She's now disguised as that girl, roaming around the area, hoping to find anyone.

Unfortunately, three generators were fixed by the time she hooked Meg for the second time, meaning that the one who got her out was near.

She has to be smart with this, if she uses Meg's blood, then the one might know who she was, so she decided to track down the other two.

She start looking at the remaining generators that wasn't worked on, up until she found one with sound, she investigate to find the two working on the generator, she tried to attack, but by the time she took a swing and hit the Yui girl, the generator was done and Bakugo was already making the run for it, she take on Yui since she's injured.

She was also have to think smart, she was fooled before by her, she was cautious by the pallets, she even take a different route but was on Yui's trail, but eventually, with one big swing, she gotten her down, "finally" Toga moaned as she looked down at the trouble maker.

"can't wait to see you hooked" she giggled as she grabbed Yui's jacket, then use her enhanced weight to lift the biker up, she was more than excited to watch her bleed, she might of gotten away from her last time, but now she can take revenge…

At least until the Katsuki boy came over and pointed a flashlight right to her eyes,

"Not again!" Toga screamed as she lost balance and let go of Yui, she bends down, recovering her eyesight, only to see both Yui and Katsuki running away from her.

If it wasn't bad enough, blue shirt decided to fix the last generator, and now the exit gates are ready to open.

"You got to be kidding me"

She was running now, not away, but towards the survivors, if she can get there on time, maybe she can get them, cut them all and hook each and every last of them.

But by the time she arrived at the gate, it was already open, and the last remaining survivor was waiting for her, the blue shirt boy, who gave the middle finger at her.

"I'll kill you!" Toga shouted in rage, rushing towards him, but before she can get to him, he stepped out of the exit and ran away. Toga wanted to chase after him, she wanted to chase them all, she wants to kill them all.

She could only reach the limits of the exit, before spikes appear in front of her, blocking her path.

"What?" Toga jumped, "what's going on?"

**"I'm… displeased…"**

Suddenly, spikes of the Entity's arms grabbed the wrist of the schoolgirl, this scared her, frightened her, is this what it's like to lose? To get captured?

The entire world around her shifted, she was afraid that the Entity will kick her out of this world and put her back to the nightmare that is her own world.

It didn't of course, but was worse… far worse…

This was the first time Toga failed the trail to the Entity and experience its punishment.

* * *

The next thing Toga knew was endless screams, as she woke up from what she'd experience, not waking up back to her own world, but in a different place, the air felt… cold…

"let me guess, displeased the Entity?"

Toga didn't notice her location, she just quickly turned around to find a familiar mask face, Julie.

* * *

and that will be it for now, hope this gives you enjoyment for an idea that I thought of and I hope you think my idea is good.

Next: Aftermath of the Afterlife


	8. Blighted (Hollow Blight One-Shot)

**I decided to do a one-shot based on the Halloween 'Enternal Blight' event from the hollow blight ar using The Schoolgirl, so enjoy.**

* * *

She woke up, not into another trial, not in a space to relax before the next trial.

She woke up in the worst situation she'd ever been.

Upon opening her eyes, Toga looked at her surroundings, it wasn't much, it seemed she's in a dark space with an orange fog outside of the broken walls she has seen during her time in the Entity's Realm. There were some items she barely notices, from a generator to a couple of tables, one had science equipment she couldn't figure out, another had handles, she couldn't see the blade from her viewpoint, but she knew it was something that can cut.

She tried to get up. She second she pushed herself up, she found her hands raised above her head, she couldn't touch the ground, she looked up to see her hands, cuffed in a short-chain.

"What the?" she spoke, her heart beat rapidly, shaking her arms, trying to free herself from her prison, but to no avail. Using her own weight and her legs.

She tried once more to free herself, but no matter how much she shakes or pulls, her arms are cuffed tight. Whoever put her in chains in the first palace doesn't want her free.

But why?

Suddenly, a figure entered the broken room, it wasn't a person she had seen in this realm, was it a new survivor? No. a survivor cannot overcome a killer without pallets or flashlights, maybe a new killer. If so, then shouldn't the Entity intervene?

From looking at the figure, Toga couldn't see his face, as it was covered by a hood of an old fashioned jacket, she notices splats of orange liquid all over the jacket, his hands were strange, as black nails covered the twitching fingers.

The man seemed insane, so it's more likely that he's a killer.

"What's going on, what the hell did you do to me" Toga demanded trying to push herself off the chains.

However, the man had no response, instead, he walked towards the table with the science equipment, and pulled out a book. He placed it on the table and start writing.

"Test Subject number two-nine-one-eight," the man spoke as he writes, his language was English, his voice sounded slightly Scottish, the Japanese girl in a school uniform barely understood some of the worlds, but not much.

"As with all other subjects, they seem rebellious, obvious given their state and rage, but no matter, once I free them, they can do whatever they want, as I record in a distance of the serum's reaction."

The figure then grabbed one of the vials off the table, as he continues to write.

"the latest compound, it's all to perfect the serum from the flowers,"

He then turns to see Toga, then back to the book, "Subject is a young Asian female, similar to Subject number two-eight-two-five, but unlike subject and most subjects, this one has no natural mutations, aside from a few."

The figure stepped forward to see the chained Toga, leaving his book on the table. She looked up to see the hooded figure, she doesn't know what's going on or what the man is going to do to her, she felt like being a victim, like she was a survivor, she hoped her roles weren't swapped, she managed to go through trials and sacrifice a fair number of survivors.

The man stared directly to her face, she moved his hand towards the lower jaw and forced her to open her mouth, "bright glowing yellow eyes, and expanded canines on the subject's teeth."

The man let go of Toga's mouth and walked back to his book.

"Upon further examination during trials, the subject uses the survivor's blood to turn into them, disguising herself into one of them, she also appears to have the obsession of blood, finding the joy of watching her victims bleed."

He grabbed the vial once more before taking a deep breath, "the latest compound will adapt to her abilities, it will make her faster, better, all to perfect my serum." He then closed the book and turn towards the girl while holding the vial.

Toga looked at the vial in the man's hand, it had an orange liquid inside and a paper on the side, the paper that reads a symbol and a number, '2918'.

The symbol appears to be an upside-down triangle with two lines inside, one that goes one point to another on the bottom part of the triangle, but stay within the triangle. The other wasn't touching the triangle, as a rectangle stayed within the middle of the triangle's space.

"What is that? What are you going to do to me," Toga asked, as she watches the man pull up a metal injector and twist it to fit within the vial, the man didn't listen towards the demands of the schoolgirl. Mainly because he couldn't understand a single word of Japanese.

"If you can understand me, then let it be known that this isn't personal," he spoke directly to Toga, but she couldn't understand him, the Entity wasn't there to translate. "you will feel pain, you will scream, you will be enraged, you will kill anything in your path, but I guess it's no different than your usual tasks."

the mysterious figure moved closer to the schoolgirl, keeping a fair distance to keep her from biting him, but close to reach his hands towards her back, all while holding the serum.

"let the test, commence," he spoke, right before he pushed his arms and stab Toga in the back with a needle injection.

The girl gasped, feeling the sting of the needle, now placed inside her. She didn't know what's inside the serum, and she's more afraid of what it can do to her. But she can't escape, she can't break free from the chains.

All she can do is watch the mysterious man, in which he grabbed his book and walked towards the generator.

"Entity, send me and her to the trial," he said towards the sky, flipping a switch to run the generator.

Once the hums of the generation were heard from Toga, she started to feel a bigger sting on her back, she could hear the squeeze and push of the needle, whatever was inside the vial, it was painful.

She let out a painful scream, as she could feel her back as though she's being burned by acid, it wasn't long till the pain went through her entire body. She tried to pull herself out of her chains, shaking and yanking the tight wrists of her prisoned chains.

And to her surprise, with one big pull, she broke free.

She fell onto the ground, dirt covering her hands, she pulled them up and looked at them, twitching as her veins glowed the bright orange. Her vision shifted as well, with orange surrounding her eyesight.

She doesn't know what she looks like, she doesn't know what happened to her, what she become after the injection, she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

All she knows, is one word in her mind, a bugworm that repeated on a loop, telling her to do one thing.

Kill.

* * *

During the trials, Felix and Dwight were working on a generator, they hoped not to press the wrong button or do the wrong action, all while looking around to see if there are any killers, they haven't seen any so far, and they know one will show up, especially when they're almost close from finishing the generator.

All the sudden, out around the blocked corner of a wooden wall, Laurie appeared. To Felix, something wasn't right about her, she was… smiling?

"Uh, Laurie?" Felix asked, feeling uneased by the grinning teeth of someone he knows wouldn't smile.

But all the sudden, she jumps towards the blonde German, revealing to be the Schoolgirl.

But something was different, more different than the previous trials.

As Laurie's appearance melted away, the wax had a mixed colour of grey and orange, when the wax melts away, it revealed the horrifying look of Toga.

while she uses her normal blade, with slight coverings of orange liquid, her clothes were ripped and covered in the orange liquid. Her red scarf was untied and her left sleeve was separate from the cardigan, it dangles on her arm revealing a lump on her arm, glowed in orange.

But what makes her horrifying was her had.

Her eyes cried out orange tears, as it dripped from her face, her fangs extended bigger than the Oni's mask, as her teeth extend down to her chin, both covered in red and orange.

She raised her blade above her head, giving a wicked and mutated cackle, while Felix looked at this killer in complete fear.

Then the blade drove down into his heart.

While the killers are loyal to the Entity and no survivor could escape from them, they all fall victim to the Blight's serum, with Himiko Toga as his victim before his transformation.

And she stays that way until the serum' effects wear off.

* * *

**And there you go**

**With the Eternal Blight event happening, I wanted to make a short tale of what happens if Toga got Blighted, just something short while I'm having a good time playing the event.**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
